<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overtime by theartisticfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843025">Overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx'>theartisticfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Canes, Christmas, Gen, Octopunk Advent, Tired Austin, but when is Austin not tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to work on Christmas Eve is never fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 13: Candy Cane - Seven Deadly Synths</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working on Christmas Eve was something that Austin was getting increasingly used to. It didn't bother them too much, but it was just extra work that they had to do. It didn't help that nobody else wanted to help out, which meant that they were basically stuck by themselves. They didn't like talking to people, but it was still nice to have a coworker around on the off chance that they <em>did</em> want to chat.</p><p>Austin was serving drinks to patrons as usual. They had a wide variety of people at the bar, from loud drunkards to flirts that made Austin roll their eyes. They only had to ask one person to leave so far, so the night was going wonderfully.</p><p>Something that wasn't usual, however, was when one of the patrons at the end of the bar gave Austin a candy cane when she tipped them. Austin was confused at both the candy and the tip, but they took both. Obviously, Austin didn't eat the candy cane in case something had been done to it, but it was still a nice gesture. Maybe it was silly to get happy over such a small thing, but that gift made Austin happier throughout the rest of their shift.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes it's a small fic but i just wanna write more of austin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>